Calculate My Love
by K.T. Tag
Summary: Kaoru's in love with Hikaru, but Hikaru's definatly straight. When a lending hand is shown to help Kaoru with his studies, will Kaoru fall in love with his Tutor? yes, it quite is Yaoi, lemon, slash, homosexuality. KyouyaXKaoru
1. Chapter 1

Author: God, I hated my ending on "Let me unmask you". My bf HotPocky told me to slow down my writing. I think I will. So I'm taking her idea and doing Kyouya X Kaoru. And I hate you all (except all you who have submitted a coupling). I hate that all you fans who didn't give me any idea for my next yaoi because I was dead on ideas. Even though this coupling is really cute. OH! And this one takes place in the manga. So if you didn't read the manga, read the part after the anime ends. Or not at all, I'll kind of fill you in.

Kaoru watched his brother swoon over Haruhi along with Tamaki. They were growing apart now, even though Hikaru didn't notice it. Hikaru dyed his hair black to show that they were different. And now the feelings that Kaoru had harbored for his brother were now crushed and smashed into tiny pieces.

Ever since Tamaki had them join the club and they preformed their "Brotherly Love" Kaoru had been liking his twin more then just his brother. They had been together their whole lives, did the same things, liked the same things, got bored of, well you guess it, the same thing. But when they joined the club and that was the turning point.

The acts caused Kaoru to feel some thing more then just being brothers with Hikaru. Kaoru knew that Hikaru didn't have these feelings because, well, Kaoru just knew. And when Haruhi came into the picture, that proved that Hikaru was straight and Kaoru wasn't.

"Kaoru aren't you going home yet?"

Kaoru looked up and saw the brains of this organization, "Not yet Kyouya-senapi. I was thinking of going to a teacher to get a tutor for myself."

"You mean yourself and Hikaru?" Kyouya suggested.

"No," Kaoru stated, "Hikaru is busy planning to defeat the King for Haruhi's heart. I've tried to study by myself, but my study habit is to have someone else to check answers with. So I thought about getting a tutor to improve my grades and have someone there. And I don't need another girl swooning over me after the club."

"I know someone," Kyouya replied.

"Who?"

"Me."

Kaoru considered this. Kyouya was smart, brilliant, and got out of the club at the same time, "Okay, where is a good place for me to meet you?"

"Come to my house about six fifteen," Kyouya offered, "Today alright? Tomorrow is a weekend."

"Yeah, I'll be there."

Kyouya scribbled down his address and ripped out the page neatly from his note book. He handed the paper to Kaoru and then called Tamaki over to close down the club. Hikaru and Kaoru went to their limo and talked a bit, pointless chatter about their day. Hikaru talked the most, just as usual. They shared dinner together as they normally did, but they always dispersed after it.

Kaoru stood up from the table, "I got to go."

"Where?" Hikaru always knew where his twin was going, so this was a surprise to not know.

"To Kyouya-senapi's house," Kaoru explained, "He's going to tutor me. Have fun on that three-some date you and Tamaki are going on with Haruhi!"

Kaoru dismissed himself from the room and went out to his car. The great thing about being rich and having a ninja for a father, you got your driver's licenses with a car and you fucking rock at it. Kaoru started the engine and drove out to the older boy's house.

Kyouya walked out of his house to wait for Kaoru when a light blue Honda CRV drove up into the circular drive. The car parked and Kaoru got out of the driver's seat. The twin wore a pair of jeans and an union jack shirt. Kaoru grabbed his bag and walked up the few step to Kyouya.

The two walked down the halls to Kyouya's room. They set up at a coffee table near a couch. Kaoru pointed out the problems he was having trouble with and Kyouya knew the formulas instantly. After a while, when Kaoru finished most of his homework, Kyouya looked outside.

"You drive?" Kyouya asked.

"Yeah," Kaoru smiled, "I worked my ass off to get the 100 hours and to pass the driver's test. My dad got me this car. If you want, you could take it for a spin."

"I don't have my licenses yet," Kyouya stated, "Don't have any time to."

Kaoru snickered, "You mean you don't drive?"

"And what's do funny about that?"

"It's just very unexpected of you Kyouya-senpai," Kaoru admitted, "I would think that milord would be saying that and not you of all people."

Kyouya chuckled, "I guess you're right."

Kaoru hadn't noticed until now how cool Kyouya looked. The older boy's face was kind of a pale ivory color, due to being in an anime of handsome guys and lack of sunlight. His dark raven hair contrasted with his skin. And his brown eyes seem to engulf Kaoru into a-

_No! _Kaoru shook his head and told himself, _Don't fall for him. He is from a family with more expectations then yours. You can't fall for him. _

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru was pulled back into reality, but not by the voice of his brother, but by Kyouya's. Kaoru shook his head again and pulled a fake smile, "Sorry I zoned out. I should get going, what time is it?"

"Ten minuets 'til eleven," Kyouya replied, "I think that you shouldn't drive. If you space out on the road and get killed it will be bad for the profits. The shower is down the hallway to your left, it's the fourth down to your right, and I presume that you have your cell phone?"

Kaoru almost laughed, but he just smiled, "Always think about the club money costs aren't you?" The younger boy walked out of the room and fallowed the directions that Kyouya told him.

He flipped open his cell and saw that Hikaru had called twice since ten o'clock. Missing calls was the bad thing about putting your phone on silent. Kaoru quickly dialed the number and call his house.

"Hello, Hitachiin Residence, who is calling?" The voice the defiantly their dad's.

"Hi dad," Kaoru spoke, "I'm going to spend the night over at my senapi's house."

"You're already making a move on someone else?"

"Dad!" Kaoru opened the door to the bathroom, "I'm just here to study! Is Hikaru there?"

"If you're worried about you brother, then he's already asleep," That gave Kaoru relief, "So, which senpai? The blonde one? That guy got lost in our house, I would advise you not to go after that one."

Kaoru groaned, "Dad, just become you are the only one that knows I'm gay doesn't mean you taint me like this. No, it's not Tamaki. It's the black haired one with glasses. And I'm not falling in love with him. I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Okay!" The voice on the other end sounded happy to get some sleep, "Night Kaoru!"

Kaoru clicked the 'end' button on his phone and removed his shirt. Tomorrow would be just another day in hell.

Author: And remember, this is just a start.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Well, here's the next chapter. I'm going over these more so I'll write these and then in a few days I'll post. Oh, and the prospective with change every chapter. This one is Kyouya's POV.

Kyouya woke up and saw Kaoru innocently lying on the couch in his room. They had stayed up talking about the club after they studied. Kyouya got up from his bed and gazed over the small ledge and watched Kaoru.

The younger boy had an unguarded expression on his face. His orange hair was a bit messed up from sleeping and his shoes were carelessly kicked off next to the couch. He was curled up into a ball, even with the blanket on. Kyouya smiled, but it faded quickly.

Kyouya walked down the steps from his bed platform to the ground. He checked the time on the clock placed on the wall. Ten thirty, it wasn't that late since they had stayed up until three forty five last night. Kyouya walked over to Kaoru and leaned over him.

"Kaoru," Kyouya said, "Get up."

"Hikaru~" Kaoru, half awake said cheerfully.

"I'm not your broth-"

The sentence was never completed because Kaoru rapped his arms around Kyouya's neck and kissed him. After a few moments of staying in the position, Kaoru let go and continued sleeping. Kyouya drew back and covered his mouth. Even if Kaoru was half asleep, that was a kiss. Kyouya looked back at the boy. Are the twins gay?

"Kaoru," Kyouya demanded loudly, still a few steps back, "Wake up."

Kaoru blinked a few times and yawned. He smiled at Kyouya, "Good morning Senapi."

Kyouya avoided eye contacted when he spoke, "Breakfast?"

"No thanks," Kaoru politely declined the invitation, "I have to go home. Hikaru is probably worrying about me. I-"

He was interrupted by his cell phone. Kaoru apologized to Kyouya and answered it, "Hello? Hi Milord……… No, why? ………….. Okay, I'll tell him that…….. Bye." Kaoru sighed and looked up at Kyouya, "Tamaki wanted the new ideas for Monday tonight. Oh, and turn on your phone."

"Thanks for the message," Kyouya said, flipping his phone to turn on, "I got to do some work. See you tomorrow."

Kaoru nodded and left the room. Kyouya looked at the calendar. Monday was set as a cosplay day. The hosts were going to dress up like the characters from a bunch of new anime that Tamaki liked. Kyouya admitted that, but he didn't really like anime that much. Kyouya looked at the chart that showed who going to play who.

Tamaki: Zino (Gino) WeinBerg from "Code Geass"

Haruhi: Yagami Light from "Death Note"

Hunny: Fai from The Chronicles Of Tsubasa

Mori: Kurogane from The Chronicles Of Tsubasa

Kyouya: Kimihiro Watanuki from xxxHolic

Hikaru: Dark From DNangel

Kaoru: Kurosaki Ichigo from Bleach

Yes, yes this list is messed up, but then again Tamaki was the one who made up this list (except Haruhi's). And like the author of this wacked out Fanfiction, Tamaki had watched all of Prince of Tennis, Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, both the manga and the anime of DNangel, both seasons of Code Geass, watched the live actions of Death Note, and a bunch more.

Kyouya filled out the sheets of cosplay costumes they needed and sizes. Kyouya went down the list accordingly, but stopped at Kaoru's. A short flashback of this morning's event went quickly through Kyouya's mind. Yeah, this was going to occupy his mind the rest of the day.

XD We is going to FF to later (And this sentence didn't come up all green squiggly lined).

"Oh my god," Said a random anime geek, "That host club has issues."

"They can't act like the characters at all!" said random anime geek #2, "Watanuki is more emotional and spaztastic then Kyouya."

"And Mori and Hunny like each other too much to make fun of each other like Fai and Kurogane," complained random anime geek #3.

"And Hikaru wasn't as romantic as Dark would be," grumbled random anime geek #1.

"And besides," random anime geek #4 frowned, "Haruhi didn't let out a crazy laugh and he won't kill anyone."

"Except Tamaki," countered random anime geek #5 then sighed, "People just don't cosplay as they use to."

"At least the costumes better then the Naruto anime cosplayers," random anime geek #2, "They all look the same."

"Well that's because they have money," random anime geek #4 said.

As the R.A.G. (Random Anime Geek) Club dismissed their selves out of the music room, the club ended for the day. Kyouya swiftly changed into his school uniform and calculated the money they earned. It wasn't much, thanks to the bad acting of everyone. The R.A.G. was right. The cosplay was defiantly a disaster. Unfortunately, everyone except Kaoru acted like themselves. Strangely, Kaoru seemed pissed off and angry kind of like Ichigo.

"Kyouya-Senapi."

Kyouya turned and saw Kaoru approach him, "Can I come early today for tutoring?"

"Sure," Kyouya said, seeing no fault with the request, "Why?"

"I'll see you there then."

Kaoru dismissed the question being asked to him and left the room. There was one thing that Kyouya saw that was wrong with the scene. Hikaru wasn't with Kaoru. In the next few minuets, Hikaru came running out of the dressing rooms.

"Did Kaoru leave already?" He asked, a bit panicked.

"Yeah," Kyouya simply answered, "Why?"

"Well," Hikaru started, "Never mind, I just got to find him. See you Senapi!"

Before Kyouya could utter a word, Hikaru was already out the door. Kyouya wondered what happened between the twins. What could happen between the twins? Kyouya decided to ask Kaoru tonight at their house.

-

Author: Sorry it was kind of short, but I really wanted to give a cliffhanger. And chapter three will be "Why Kaoru is mad and angsty?". A very good question, one that I know myself very well and that's the point of yaoi-tastic-ness. Oh, and has anyone else noticed that I'm the only one who says "Author" and not "A/N"? Oh, well, I'll update soon, sorry for the delay.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: I'm getting on it! God, I read _Harry Potter And The Half Blood Prince_ for ten hours and finish for the movie and you guys go and review and makes me want to update sooner.

Friend: Just write you lazy ass!

Author: What ever. Thanks for the reviews and the change of the POV sucks. So blah.

-

Kaoru was working out some math problems with ease when Kyouya walked into his room. Kaoru had changed out of his uniform all ready and into an orange tank-top, blue jeans, and a white sleeve-less jacket. He was listening to music with large black headphones. Kaoru looked up when Kyouya had dropped his bag on the couch. Kaoru removed his headphones and greeted Kyouya. The older boy returned the greeting by a nod and went to change from his uniform.

When Kyouya returned, Kaoru was still there, doing math problems, like Kyouya hadn't come home. The older boy sat down on the couch, which notified Kaoru that Kyouya was there again. Kaoru took off his headphones again and clicked off his I-pod.

"Why are you and Hikaru in a fight?"

Kaoru looked at up, surprised by the question, "I don't know what you mean Kyouya-senapi. We didn't get into a fight."

"Then why are you not acting like yourself," Kyouya interrogated Kaoru, "You seemed pissed off in the club, like you were Ichigo. And you aren't into acting."

"We didn't get into a fight," Kaoru repeated.

"Okay," Kyouya nodded, "Then, what happened between you two? Hikaru came out of the dressing room and seemed worried about you."

"It's nothing," Kaoru insisted.

"It is something," Kyouya grabbed Kaoru's chin to make the younger boy looked at him, "Tell me what's wrong."

"I insist it is nothing!"

"Okay, new question, are you gay?"

Kaoru froze, "What do you mean?"

"Are you and Hikaru gay!?" Shouted Kyouya, "You kissed me last time you were here and I know for a fact that we weren't drunk!"

"I kissed you…"

"Yeah, you did when I tried to wake you up."

There was a short pause, then Kaoru renewed his anger all over again, "Kissing you doesn't have anything to do with my and Hikaru! And we didn't get into a fight!"

"Then why are you not acting like yourself Kaoru!" Kyouya asked again.

"Just drop it Kyouya-senapi," Kaoru growled, "Why do you even care what I do? If Tamaki hadn't even invited us into the club, then there would be not turning point! And everything would be just fine!"

Kaoru looked furious, but also sad. He grabbed his stuff and ran out of the room, Kyouya following closely. Kaoru jumped into his car. Kyouya's hand clasped the right backseat door handle, only to find that it was locked. Kaoru started to the car and drove out of the gates. Kyouya hung on to the door handle as Kaoru accelerated in speed. Kyouya looked at signs on the road. They weren't near either of their mansions. They drove away from the city, just straight down the road.

Kyouya struggled to hang onto the door as Kaoru drove. He had to get Kaoru's attention, before it was too late. Bravely, Kyouya let go of the door with one hand. The air current pushed Kyouya's free hand out, making it wave helplessly in air. Kyouya bend his arm to knock on the window. Using must of his strengths, Kyouya banged on the window once before the air caught his arm and blew it back into the wind.

Kaoru looked back and saw the black haired boy barely hanging on. Kaoru saw Kyouya mouth the words "Let me in" while desperately clinging on to the door handle. Kaoru panicked. How could he get Kyouya inside his car? Without thinking, Kaoru's hand hit the locks on the doors.

At the very same moment, Kyouya pushed his body against the car door to hang on. It was a good plan except the part that the wind caught hold of his arm again and caused Kyouya to open the door.

"Stop the car Kaoru!" Kyouya shouted. His grip loosened and he fell into the fields next to the road.

Kaoru hit the emergency brakes, swerved to the side of the road, and jumped out. He ran to were Kyouya had landed. Kaoru looked around and saw Kyouya down the short hill. Kaoru ran down the hill to where his Senapi laid. Kyouya had a few scraps on his arm from how he landed, but the field was considerably grassy and caught his fall.

"Are you okay?" Kaoru asked

_SLAP!_

Kyouya hit Kaoru across the face, "You idiot! You are supposed to stop the car in a situation like that, not unlock the doors!"

Kaoru's hand touched the stinging cheek where Kyouya had unleashed his anger at. He looked at Kyouya wow seemed a bit peeved about falling down the hill. Kaoru didn't think when he did this. He lunged forward and hugged Kyouya.

"Thank god you're alive," Kaoru whispered into Kyouya's ear.

Kyouya seemed surprised that Kaoru hugged his, but then Kyouya hugged his back. Kyouya noticed small tears running down Kaoru's face as the younger boy kept repeating what he had said.

"I'm so sorry Kyouya-senapi," Kaoru breathed, "I just was so angry with Hikaru. I'm sorry I got you hurt."

"It's nothing critical Kaoru," Kyouya reassured him.

Kaoru looked at Kyouya's arm, "You're bleeding!"

"It's nothing serious K-"

Kyouya didn't finish his sentence because Kaoru licked the wound. The little blood that had spilt reached Kyouya's hand. Kaoru trailed the blood down to Kyouya's pointer finger. Kyouya moved his hand up and Kaoru followed it. They met eye contact and Kyouya dropped his hand.

"Sorry," Kaoru blushed, "I-I mean I- sorry…"

Kyouya lifted Kaoru's chin and they gazed into each other's eyes. Kyouya leaned into a kiss. Kyouya's tongue pushed its way through Kaoru's lips, tasting the younger boy more cleanly then the first time. Kaoru also danced with Kyouya between their lips, but then he pushed Kyouya back.

"I can't," Kaoru said, a bit sad, "I can't."

Kaoru got up, extended a hand to Kyouya. When they were both up, they walked to the car in silence. The ride to Kyouya's house was also as silent as the walk to the car. Kaoru stopped at the house.

"See you tomorrow Kyouya-senapi," Kaoru said, without looking at Kyouya.

Kaoru heard the seatbelt unbuckle and then he felt a hand grab his chin. Kyouya kissed Kaoru again, this time lightly on the lips.

"Good night Kaoru," Kyouya smiled lightly.

Kyouya got out of the car and walked up the steps. Kaoru drove away from the manor as quickly as he could. Without realizing it, he ended up at his house. Kaoru took the key out of the ignition, letting the darkness of the night swallow him. Tears slowly fell from his eyes.

"He can't fall in love with me," Kaoru promised himself, "He just can't."

-

Author: aw, poor Kaoru.


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Aw, poor Kaoru. I get to be evil today. Dun dun DUN!! You know what that means? Yes! Cliffhanger end!!! Lol, take that all you people who don't read my messages at the beginning.

-

Kyouya entered the third music room. It was quiet, like it always was when he entered. He had a free period before the end of school, so he was the one who set everything up. The twins and Haruhi had English. Tamaki was in a theater class. And Mori and Hunny were both taking this period to study for their entrance exams for college. Kyouya always had known the preparations for the club this quiet. He was always the only one free at this time.

After half of the period had gone by, the creaking sound of the music room's door caught Kyouya's ear. He turned around and saw Hikaru. The two black haired boys stood in the music room, standing there in silence.

"Is it that late already?" Kyouya asked, wondering what the time was.

"No," Hikaru replied, "You still have a while to set things up."

"Then why are you here?"

"Skipping class to look for Kaoru."

"Kaoru isn't here today?"

"He didn't come home yesterday either," Hikaru frowned, "I'm worried about him. I can't even contact his cell."

Kyouya was taken a back, "He didn't go back home yesterday night?"

"No," Hikaru looked at Kyouya, "I thought you might have had an idea were he went to because you are the last one who saw him."

"The last one?" Kyouya echoed.

"Yeah," Hikaru sighed, "Dad was waiting for him to get back, but Kaoru left as soon as he entered the drive way. Did Kaoru say anything to you before he left?"

"No," Kyouya told the truth, "Nothing at all."

Hikaru moaned, "This is all my fault!"

"Your fault?" Kyouya asked, _I should be the one at fault. I kissed him!_

"You know that day that Tamaki, Haruhi and I went out for a date?" Hikaru started, "That night, Kaoru told me something that shocked me. I replied in the wrong way and then it was all down hill from there.

"It happened like this. I was home from the date and Kaoru was just there, sitting in my room. He smiled and welcomed me home. I was kind of pissed off that Haruhi was leaning more towards Tamaki, so when Kaoru said 'I love you Hikaru, more then just my brother,' I thought it was a joke. I laughed and when I looked at Kaoru, he…"

Hikaru stopped the telling of his story, but Kyouya knew why Kaoru left. After telling Hikaru his feelings and being laughed at, he didn't want to see Hikaru. Kaoru acted just like a school girl would have. And then it was also Kyouya's fault, the part Hikaru didn't know and didn't need to know of.

"Can you think of any other places he could be?" Kyouya asked calmly.

"Nowhere I can think of," Hikaru groaned, "If you don't mind so much, could you do me a favor Kyouya-senapi?"

"Sure, what?"

"Don't tell Tamaki about it," Hikaru asked, "It would be bad if he found out. And can you also keep a look out for Kaoru?"

"Sure," Kyouya said, automatically.

"Thanks Kyouya-senapi! Tell me if he came to school today if you see him."

Before Kyouya was able to speak another word, Hikaru ran out of the room, looking for his lost brother. Kyouya hadn't noticed that Kaoru hadn't come to school with Hikaru today. In fact, Kyouya was so engrossed into a book and had to detail with Tamaki's plans he didn't notice that there was only one twin sitting there. Kaoru had left Kyouya's house and there hadn't been any new about a car crash. So, the big question still remained. Where is Kaoru?

"_No, it's nothing." _

*static*

"_I like him, but I don't know what to do…" _

*static*

"_No, it's not like that… Does it sound that way?"_

*static*

"_I don't want him to fall for…"_

*static*

"_Do you think he'll be there still?"_

*static*

"_Maybe… I really want to see him."_

*static*

"_No, you can't tell him I'm here. If you do I'll be…"_

*static*

"_Use what?!?! No, I-I-I can't!" _

*static*

*static*

…………………………………………………………

"_Hello? Kei? Are you still there?"_

"I'm still here."

"_I don't know what to do anymore…"_

"Is that why you're there?"

"…_Yes."_

"I don't think badly of you for being there, but you can't always hide forever."

…

"Kaoru?"

"_I got to go."_

"Don't die on us, okay Kaoru? You know you still have me if you're a failure."

"_Kei!"_

"Just kidding. Get some sleep. I'll be over there sooner or later."

"_Why are you helping me? Why are you doing this for me Kei? _

"No real reason. I bide you good luck. See you later, Kaoru."

_*clunk* … beep, beep, beep. If you would like to make a call, please enter the-_

*clunk*

The phones clicked off. Kei sat back into his chair. He smiled. Kaoru was so protective over the ones he loved, it's almost scary. Kei smiled and sang a little song, "Flaws, flaws, they'll kill us all."

"A nice song, but why are you singing it?"

Kei turned around and smiled, "It's not like I'm messing up Kaoru's business."

"I won't be surprised if you were," The man frowned, "You know where he is, right?"

"All in good time you will know too," Kei promised, "Because, you are their father."

-

Author: Where is Kaoru? Who is Kei? And what the hell was that phone conversation all about? All good questions that I know.


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Yes, thank you Writingdaisy, who notified me that my chapter four wasn't chapter four. Sorry for the confusion! I think I put in my Vampire Knight stuff. *Anime Sweat drop* Well thanks for reviewing! And, yes, Kei is fucking hot. Just felt I should say that.

-

Sunday, it had been almost a week since Kaoru had gone missing. The parents hadn't sent out any notice about Kaoru's missing status, but almost everyone in school knew that Hikaru didn't even know where Kaoru was. The trance stopped when Kyouya heard his phone ring. He checked the call number before answering it, but it wasn't one he knew.

"Hello?"

"Hello," The voice replied, "You are thinking of Kaoru, right?"

Kyouya sat up, "Who is this?"

"So I did guess right," There was a small chuckle, "So, Kyouya, how much would you say that you like Kaoru?"

"I like him…"

"That isn't a very good answer Kyouya, especially if this answer is what will lead you to Kaoru."

There was silence between the two receivers, then Kyouya answered, "Where is Kaoru?"

Again, there was a small laughed, "Answer the question first Mr. Ootori, we don't want Kaoru to wait."

"I hate you guts," Kyouya muttered.

"That's not an answer," The voice said, "I'd hurry up if I were you. I'm on a pay phone so we could hang up any time."

"Okay," Kyouya sighed, "I really like him, as if it's love. I've kissed him a few times already, but I'm not sure that he feels the same way."

"Detail?"

"I want to screw him."

"Prefect!" The voice on the other end sounded happy, "Because Kaoru's feelings towards you aren't as lined up as yours. Kaoru likes you and his brother. I would tell you more, but this story isn't mine to tell. I'll give you the code to fine out where Kaoru is. _I wait under the sky, I don't want to lie, and fruit of the tree will fall near me. _. Good luck and don't tell the others."

"Wait!" Kyouya shouted, "Who are you!?"

There was a clank and the beeping noise started. Kyouya hung up his phone and thought of the clue the man on the other end recited. "Under the sky", that could be anywhere. And "I don't want to lie,"? "And fruit of the tree will fall on me?" What did this all mean?

_Rings! _

Kyouya picked up his phone, hoping it was the man, but since he is in my fan fiction, it wasn't. "Kyouya help me!"

"Tamaki, that are you calling me for?" Kyouya asked.

"Nekozawa-senapi is trying to get Hikaru to join his club because Hikaru is being emo because Kaoru isn't here!" Tamaki whined to the other boy, "Please talk Hikaru out of it! We're at the school right now. And tell Haruhi- Hikaru don't! I got to go, please come here!"

"I'll be right down," Kyouya promised.

Kyouya called on the chauffer to take him to Ouran Academy. Kyouya gazed out his window, thinking of what the man on the phone was talking about. Kyouya and unconsciously, he looked in all the windows of cars to see if Kaoru was in one. But there were one orange haired teenager in any of the cars. The limo drove up to the school. Kyouya got out and walked up the steps. The black haired boy made his way up the stairs, thinking of Kaoru all the way up. He opened the doors and saw the three idiotic guys talking.

"-plus you can get a free tattoo!" Nekozawa guaranteed, "And an unlimited supplies of curse doll!"

"Your offer does intrigue me," Hikaru started.

"No!" Tamaki screamed, "Don't do it Hikaru! Don't mess up your life for an eternity!"

Kyouya sighed before going into the conversation, this was going to be a long day.

(Later…)

"Good evening Kyouya-senpia," The girls said in unison. About fifteen girls, in normal street clothes pasted Kyouya. They carried shovels, pots, spades, bouquets of flowers, and three baskets of fruit.

"Good evening ladies," Kyouya greeted, "And how was gardening club?"

"Terrific!" One of the girls said, "Would you like one of the fruits that we grew?"

"Sure," Kyouya took an orange and marveled how much the color resembled Kaoru's hair color… "Where is your fruit garden?" Mindless chit-chat, this was just another sentence that could be ignored.

"Over by the windy and grassy hill everyone has sparing matches at," The girl smiled, "Like in episode eighteen where Chika battled Hunny-senpia. Chika was so werided out by Hunny's eating habits, that the brothers had a duel to see if Hunny could continue eating cake at midnight."

"Okay…" Kyouya replied. _I wait under the sky. _"Is the garden outside?"

"Of course they are!" another girl answered, "And we gardeners need to go tomorrow because the fruit is falling off the tree onto the ground. And no one wants to have bruised fruit."

"Right," Kyouya nodded, "If you excuse me, I will be taking my leave."

"Okay!" The girls said.

Kyouya ran through the hallways that the garden club that passed through. Fruit, sky, it was all adding up! He pushed through the double doors to the outside. Locked. He ran back down the hallway and went through the front doors. He had to go around to the garden. Kyouya got to the fruit garden and scanned it for anything. He saw-

"Kaoru," Kei walked into the darkly lit room, "Your boyfriend is looking for you frantically. And your brother is going to start cutting himself if you don't show up soon." Kei waited for a response, but there wasn't one so he continued talking, "If I must, I will pull you out of bed myself, drag you down to Ootori's house give you to him in bondage and naked. Because everything is better when they're nude apparently, so get your ass out from under the covers before I have to kill you."

From under the gray covers, an orange head emerged. Kaoru looked up at Kei with his golden eyes and said, "They don't need me. If I was gone my entire life, then it won't matter."

Kei sighed, "You really don't understand do you?" He walked over to Kaoru and sat down on the bed, "Why do you think Kyouya and Hikaru are running around like maniacs to fine you?"

"I don't care."

"You care you dimwit," Kei replied, "You just don't think they can."

-nothing. There wasn't anything that Kyouya could see. He sank to his knees. Nothing. The hallow word echoed in his head. Kyouya got up from the ground after cursing to the skies. Home... that was were he was going now. The motions of walking flew past Kyouya, for his thoughts were somewhere else.

-

Author: Set-ups are fundamentally evil to write! So, what will happen? I have no idea myself. I could lie to you and say I did, but I'd only be half right. Thanks for reading! I'll update sooner or later!


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Has anyone heard of the "Mortal Instruments"? God, Alec and Magnus make such a cute couple. I think Alec should be the uke, just because the scene where Mangus says, "Call me?" and Alec blushes and stutters. To all you fans, READ CITY OF BONES, PART OF THE MORTAL INSTUMENTS SERIES!!!!

-

Kei and Kaoru were sitting in the darkly lit room. Kei was lying on the floor with his laptop open. Kaoru was still in the bed (fully dressed of course). They were on the opposite side of the room because Kaoru was annoyed with Kei and Kei wanted to stay in the room to persuade Kaoru to leave.

"Hey, Kaoru!" Kei shouted, "I got a great opening line you should say to you crush when you see him! _You! I wanna take you to a gai-u-bar! I wanna take you to a gai-u-bar! I wanna take you to a gai-u-bar, gai-u-bar, gai-u-gai-u-bar!_" Kei laughed, "'Gay-Bar' by Electric Six_._ I think it's perfect for your predicament!"

"Shut up!" Kaoru shouted back, "I'm not going to make my love life into some yaoi girl's favorite musical!"

(crowd: Aww…)

"Why not?" Kei replied, "I got a whole list of songs you should sing. 'Dirty Little Secret' by All American Rejects. 'Best Friends' by Toy-Box. 'I won't say I'm in Love' a song from Disney's Hercules. 'That's Amore' by Dean Martin. And the reedited version of 'Barbie Girl'."

"Barbie Girl?" Kaoru repeated.

"Yeah," Kei smiled, "like in '_Barbie's Such a Bitch, She Is Just A Witch. I Really Hate Her, Why Does Ken Date Her? Ken Is Such a Man, I'd Do All I Can! Just to Do Him, We Just Wanna Screw Him!_"

"Where the hell do you find this stuff?"

"I was a professional hacker in the ninth grade. I got five different companies to hire me. I know the internet, personally." (Author: oh, my, gosh. Kei is such an idiot!) "So, when are you going to tell him you love him?"

"I don't know, okay!?" Kaoru angrily shouted, "I don't know what to do Kei!"

"Then I guess I'll have to help," Kei sighed, "come on, get dressed. You can't stay in pajamas all day."

Kaoru didn't move from the bed, "Why?"

"I have to finish some stuff at the office and you're just going to sit in the car and let things unravel," Kei cheerfully said, "I'll see you soon!"

The high corporate business man skipped out of the room and shut the room. Kei flipped open his cell phone and dialed the number he required with ease. Having a love-sick boy in your house is so fun to mess with.

------

Kyouya walked out of the shower. He was shirtless right now, but rest assured yaoi fan girls, he has pants on. He checked the time on his digital clock. It was about a half an hour until the meeting started. And about fifteen minuets until he and his father had to leave to get to the meeting.

Kyouya looked at his uniform (Most Japanese children wear their uniforms for most occasions). It was a freshly pressed and had the slight scent of laundry detergent. He put on the white shirt that he normally wore on school days and then took the uniform jacket off of the hanger. He slipped it on and then knotted his tie perfectly around his neck. There was a knock on his door and then it was swung open.

"Ready?" It was his father, "We have little time to spare."

"Yes Sir," Kyouya replied automatically.

The father and son walked out to the black limo. The butler opened the door to the car and the two men climbed in. They sat on opposite sides of the limo, looking at each other with equally cold eyes. They didn't meet eye to eye all time and when they did, it was rare.

Kyouya broke the silence with a question after a while, "Who are we meeting, father?"

Mr. Ootori answered with ease, "The person who we are meeting is the director of some unknown line of business. He arranged the meet with the both of us. He didn't discuss what this meeting was about, but it must be of great importance."

Kyouya nodded. Lacking information was a pet peeve to Mr. Ootori. And now since the question was answered, it was back to silence between the two. After what seemed like forever, the limo turned right and drove into the circle drive. The driver stopped at the front doors of the large building. The two Ootori men exited the car and entered the building. Kyouya didn't look at the lovely furnishings in the lobby, but more of the signs that hung above the door fames. There were departments like, "_Young Academics On Ice Library"_(Take the first letters of _Young Academics On Ice_ and what do you get?)with an arrow pointing to the left and _"Models and Artists" _under the fist label.

"Hello, we are here to see Mr. Mino," Mr. Ootori said to the front desk lady.

"Mr. Ootori," The lady read off of her computer, "You're his two fifteen right? Go to level fifteen. There's only one office so it shouldn't damage your brains."

The lady turned back to what ever she was doing as the two men left. They got into the elevator. It wasn't like most elevators. It had fifteen floors, but it also had the numbers four and thirteen. Four being the devil number in Japan and thirteen was the devil number in America. Weird place this Mr. Mino has.

When the elevator doors opened up, it was like the front-desk-lady said "one office". The office was just a huge room. The walls were filled with brightly colored manga that Kyouya didn't know of. There were other shelves with a bunch of papers and normal books. Everywhere there were bulletin boards with paper suck on them carelessly. The room only had five desks, but only one was pushed to the back of the room. That desk must have belonged to the director. There were ten people in the room, running around, typing things on the computer, organizing files, and on the phone.

"What!?" And orange haired man walked over to the Ootoris. He was in a white T-shirt, a blue tie, and black slacks. He was talking to someone on the phone, "No way! I didn't see that coming! Tell her that she has done a fantastic job! Yaoi fans will enjoy it. Okay, bye."

He hung up the cell phone and then a younger looking boy ran over to the orange haired man. "Sir, Sado and Koki are still in the coffee room, alone, together, and on the _couch_. Oh, and your two fifteen is here."

The orange head groaned and walked over to a door to the right. He banged on it loudly and shouted, "Sado! Koki! Get your butts out here! We are still on hours! I don't care if you are getting to the good part, I want Koki's hips not to hurt the rest of today and I want Sado to stop using up all the condoms in the drawer!"

The orange head banged on the door once more before running over to the Ootoris. "Sorry for the mess," He started off, "I'm Mino Kei, the director, owner, and every other big title of this place. If you will, fallow me."

The three guys exited quickly back into the elevator. Kei sighed and slumped down the wall of the elevator. He pressed several random buttons on the elevator. He let out a groan of stress then stood back up. The elevator "dinging", Kei looked both ways out of the elevator before stepping out. He turned around to the other two, "Be quiet and don't stop and what ever you do, don't look up."

The trio swiftly walked past all the small office rooms. Most of them had the shutters down and the doors closed. They reach the end of the hall and the orange hair opened the door. He hushed his guests into the meeting room, turned around and groaned.

"Boys!" The orange hair exclaimed to the two men on the glass table, "Meeting rooms aren't for sex! This isn't a fucking love-hotel! You do you work. And by work I mean the stuff I pay you to do. Now get out."

Kei angrily pointed to the door and the two men on the glass table walked out, both sulking. Kei offered the Ootoris a seat and then took one himself.

"Thank you for joining me today," Kei smiled, uneasily and continued, "I have a serious matter about your son and my brother's child, I think they're in love."

Mr. Ootori nodded, "And where is niece? I'd be delighted to meet this young girl."

"Wow, wow, wow," Kei said, sounding unprofessional, "Who said anything about a chick? What I mean is… I believe that there is a high possibility that your youngest son is indeed gay."


	7. Chapter 7

Author: Okay, after reading the past reviews on six, I can conclude: We love Kei. I think he can either be a seme or an uke, it just depends on who he's paired with… So I'm giving him an emo-past. I'm sorry, it just kind of went. Thanks for the reviews and thank you to all the people who have been fallowing this! I'm mention names at the end of this fic.

-

"My son is WHAT!?!" Mr. Ootori exclaimed.

"Gay, sir," Kei grin was like a cat's, evil and mischievous, "And don't get mad at him. It isn't a genetic malfunction, it's LIFE. I hate you snot-nosed rich-men for three reasons."

"And those would be?" Mr. Ootori asked.

"One, you're all _so_ straight," Kei started off, "Two, you have arranged marriages that just make me sick. And three, you don't except gay people. I think those are very good reasons. And you fit into all of the categories, for now. Was it love at first sight when you met your wife?"

Mr. Ootori replied, "No, because-"

"It was an arranged marriage," Kei finished, soundly very bored, "I understand that you are a high classed family, but you have three other children, two sons and one daughter. Can't you just let your youngest be? Can't you let him fall love? Can't you stop imagining the prefect family? Cause let me tell you, no one's prefect."

Kei frowned and stared at the two Ootoris. It was silent between the three, none looking each other in the eyes. Kyouya took a daring glance at his father. With surprise, he saw that his father angry. Angry at who though, Kei or Kyouya? His father stood up, put his hands on the table and looked at Kei.

"And that makes you think my son is gay?"

Kei laughed, "That old question?"

"Why are you laughing?" Mr. Ootori seemed alarmed to Kyouya.

Kei flashed a smile, "Because that question is what got me disowned." Mr. Ootori sat back down. The air shifted and it made Kyouya feel uneasy, "Shall I tell you two a story? It might make your minds find the answer you require. You see it happened to between two boys. One was in his second year of high school and the other was a college grad. The met each other on a train. Each day, they got on to the same train and they got off on the same stop. The younger boy, let's call him A, was sick for a few day. When he came back to train, the college grad grabbed him and hugged him. The college grad can be called S. S whispered, _'I'm so glad you're okay,' _into A's ear. It turned out that S was watching A for a while, but never said anything until now. After that, they began seeing each other, keeping it a secret from their parents. You think, 'oh, what a cute relationship.'

"It didn't last long after that. S wanted A to go live with him, but A refused. Angered, S went to talk to A's parents when A was at school. When A got home, he saw his father, his mother, and S sitting at the table, waiting for him. _'Mom, dad, what's going on?'_ A asked them. Then the father stood up and shouted at S, _'What makes you think my son is gay?!' _A was stunned. S smiled though and said _'Because I know where he is sensitive, where his birthmark is, and where he goes when he lies to you about where he is going to go study!' _A gasped _'S, stop it! I don't want it to be like this!' _S sneered, _'And hid our love! I thought you cared about us A!' _S grabbed A and kissed him, right in front of his family. A's father stood up and shouted, _'Get out!'_ A tried to protest, but his father shouted things like filth, worthless, freak, and other things that I won't speak of.

"When they got out of the house, A dumped S, for ruining his life. A cut off all his ties to S and his father. A's mother gave A some where to live and A finished up school. But A wasn't the same after that. He felt that if he found a lover again, everything would come rushing back. He finally cut off all ties to his friends, family, to everyone and then started from scratch." Kei paused, "That student, A was me. My mother found me after I opened up my business, but I still don't talk to my father, and haven't since my ex-boyfriend exposed us.

"Do you know how hard it is to be rejected by people you love? And how cruel people can get just to satisfy themselves? Mr. Ootori," Kei looked at him with cool blue eyes, "I don't want your son to end up like me. Being hated by the person we look up to, our fathers. Don't reject him because he's gay. Don't push him out of your life." Kei turned to Kyouya, "Kaoru is my nephew, and his homosexuality doesn't fall far from my tree. He's lying to himself that he won't be loved. I don't think he wants to, but he feels like he should. He waiting under a storm of emotions, a sky of doom. Do you get it now Kyouya?"

"You're the one who called me…"

"He's in his car, first level in the parking garage."

Kei's serious look disappeared into a smile as he went out the door, "EVERYONE! Stop fucking each other! We're still on hours god dammit! And don't tell me you aren't because the janitor tells me that we're running out of condoms in ALL the coffee rooms fast!"

The door closed with a thud, leaving the father and son alone in silence once more. Mr. Ootori was the one who stared the conversation this time, "So, you are gay, right?"

"Yes," Kyouya admitted defeat.

Insert Awkward pause

"So you do believe that if you got disowned, you would open a gay business and have employs that screw each other?" His father asked the weird question.

"I'd make a better business then this," Kyouya said, "And I won't cut ties with everyone."

Mr. Ootori sighed, "And you really like this guy, don't you?"

"I want him as much as I wish to be your successor."

Another pause, then Mr. Ootori got up and opened the door. He looked at Kyouya, "Go, find him. Then come home, I'm still a bit confused about this matter."

Kyouya smiled, but it barely was seen because he sprinted out of the room.

_Kaoru_, Kyouya though, _I'll be right there._

-----

Kaoru lay in the back seats of his car. The good part about his car was that the back seats went down so it made it like a bed. It was silent because Kaoru forgot to grab his I-pod before he left. And Kei was taking forever! How long had it been? An hour, maybe three? What was Kei doing in there? Kaoru sat immediately when he heard the car door open. A raven haired boy jumped into the car and sat down next to him.

"Did you know that yaoi means no peak, no point no meaning?" Kyouya asked, "No wonder half of the girls at our school love it."

"What are you doing here?" Kaoru asked.

Kyouya leaned over to Kaoru with a smile. They lips brushed each other, then Kyouya leaned back, "I'm here to tell you that I love you."

-

Author: Blah, I wanna write their smutty scene later! So, I will. Take that procrastinators of the world! Oh, and is it sad that I want to join a website, avatar, RPG, internet thingy just so I can play as a gay-guy? And sorry this chapter was kinda short!


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't want to hear it!"

(Crowd: Aw…)

Kaoru pushed himself away from Kyouya. Kaoru curled up into a ball, hugging his knees and turned his back to Kyouya. "You can't love me. Your family, my family… We can't Senapi, I can't love you."

"Kaoru," Kyouya spoke softly, "I fucking love. Your uncle talked to my father, we can be together. You don't have to worry about it."

"Really?" Kaoru shook his head and then pressed his hands to his ears, "No! Shut up and leave Kyouya!"

No wasn't an answer that Kyouya was looking for. The raven haired boy lunged forward to Kaoru. He turned Kaoru's head and they lock lips. Kyouya's tongue darted into Kaoru's mouth and intertwined with the other boy's tongue. Kaoru arms moved to circle Kyouya's neck. Their lips stayed as close as possible to each other. Kyouya's hand slipped under Kaoru's shirt. He followed the bone structure and then parted to touch Kaoru's nipples. Kaoru moved and tried to get away from Kyouya's lips, but their mouths remained in contact. Finally, Kaoru managed to push Kyouya off. They both breathed heavily.

"W-w-what are you doing?" Kaoru breathed, "What if someone saw us?"

"Kaoru, d-do _know_ what kind of people work here?" Kyouya countered, taking deep breaths in an out, "We'll look like one of his co-workers."

Kyouya's hand slide down Kaoru's body. The younger boy flinched and looked at Kyouya, "Are you sure about this?"

"I've never been more sure in my entire life."

Kyouya's hand ventured down lower. His fingers undid the button and zipper on Kaoru's jeans. Kyouya slid his cool hand into Kaoru's underwear. Kaoru shivered, but let Kyouya go on. Kyouya stroke Kaoru. Kaoru moaned out, knowing this was better then masturbating by himself. Out of the corner of his eye, Kaoru saw Kyouya's head move down lower too. Kaoru already could guess what he was about to do.

"W-wait!" Kaoru shouted. Unlike most, Kyouya looked up, "I want to do it too…"

Kyouya laughed and shifted in the car to get his pants off. Kyouya pulled off the other boy's pants also. Kaoru blushed when he saw how big he was, and that was just a simple touch. Kyouya climbed over Kaoru and put his dick into Kaoru's face. They each took each other into their mouths.

_It's sweet, but bitter_. Kaoru thought, hastily licking around Kyouya's part. Kaoru coughed when some white liquid leaked out of the top of Kyouya's. Kaoru stopped at the same moment as when Kyouya pushed his tongue into Kaoru. Kaoru let go of Kyouya's cock and screamed.

"Stop!" Kaoru screamed.

The raven haired boy didn't listen to a word and licked Kaoru's hole. Kaoru screamed out in pain, or pleasure. Kaoru wasn't sure which one it was now.

Then, Kyouya finally took his tongue out, but replaced it with a finger. Kaoru squirmed, unsure if he wanted Kyouya to do it now. Kaoru moaned as another finger slid into him. Kaoru's breath hastened. He felt the third finger ease into his hole, but only heard the blood pumping rapidly through his veins.

"Pull them out!" Kaoru slurred his words with the amount of saliva that had gathered in his mouth, but Kyouya only smiled.

"How can I take them out when you're holding them so t-"

"Kyouya!"

The older boy laughed, "Sorry."

Kyouya pulled his fingers out of Kaoru, slowly, making Kaoru groan as the slippery phalanges made their way out. Kaoru looked at Kyouya in the eyes, breathing hard. Kyouya licked his fingers and smiled.

"Oh my god," Kaoru whispered, "You're fingers… were in…"

Kyouya chuckled a bit at how embarrassed Kaoru was, "Haven't you relieved yourself before?"

"But yours felt… different," Kaoru blushed.

"Then let me enlighten you in another way."

Kyouya removed his glasses and picked up Kaoru's legs. Kaoru screamed when Kyouya pushed into him. The blank whiteness flooded over Kaoru. Kaoru grabbed a seatbelt to try to remove the pain and pleasure passing though him.

"K-Kyouya!" Kaoru screamed out.

Kaoru wrapped his arms around Kyouya's neck and interlocked his white fingers together. Kyouya pushed more into Kaoru, causing a loud shout from the orange-haired boy. Kyouya rocked back and forth, pushing himself in and out of Kaoru a little at a time.

Kaoru screams were mixed in with Kyouya's grunts. The physical act slopped down the other side of the hill into passion.

"I'm g-g-g-going to," Kaoru started, but never finished. The pearly cum* squirted out onto Kyouya's lower chest. Kaoru looked up at Kyouya. The older boy had his black hair sticking to his forehead from sweat. He was also breathing hard, but Kaoru's mind went numb when Kyouya's ivory lips said: "Me too."

Kaoru felt something hot and watery enter his hole causing him to shout.

….

"I can't move," Kaoru groaned.

Yeah, the author got lazy and didn't want to put in more sex so now about an hour has gone past and yes, they were screwing with each other. That's the easy way to put it.

"Sorry," Kyouya apologized.

"No, don't," Kaoru smiled, "I really like it."

Kyouya kissed Kaoru. It was a light brush on the lips, but Kaoru never had a more wonderful kiss then it. Their lips parted without any saliva trials leaking out of their mouths.

Kaoru gazed at Kyouya like eye-candy. His ivory colored skin was now covered in sweat and body liquids. His black hair stuck up instead of being flat because of Kaoru's hand. And not to mention that he was naked, Kaoru thought he looked amazing.

"I love you Kaoru," Kyouya said.

_Breaking the wall between us, that's what Kyouya did for me… us. _Kaoru thought, romantically.

Kyouya didn't wait for an answer after that. Another light kiss was formed and a little brush from Kaoru. With a smiled, Kaoru said, "I love you too."

Before kissing again, there was a knock on the backseat left door. The door opened. "Holy shit!" Kei exclaimed, "Where you two doing it until I came over here?"

The two didn't look at Kei or even each other. Probably out of embarrassment.

Kei nodded "Okay… I'm going drive home in this car because I suddenly have a new fear of being raped by a co-worker on the train. And Kaoru probably got fucked hard. Please get some clothes on before my eyes turn blind. God, you're like my employees."

Kei closed the door and leaned against the car. A happy ending for them, but not for him, like always. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"You look kind of hot when you frown."

Kei turned and saw one of his employees, "Hi Chikato."

The taller man walked over to Kei, "I thought you were taking the train back home."

Kei smiled, Chikato was a nice person, but sighed, "Not after what I heard the ninth floor guys said."

"You mean the S.S.S. guys?" Chikato asked.

"The Single Sadistic Semes," Kei said, "And you can just guess what they want to do with a guy like me. Slender built, screams loudly, highly sensitive… I'm eye-candy."

"Then will you let me be your buyer?"

Kei looked at Chikato. He was right next to him and was smiling. Kei blushed when he saw the determination in Chikato's eyes. Kei looked away to hide his blush, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try."

"Your ears are bright red," Chikato laughed.

"Are not!"

Kei turned around and was caught by a kiss. Chikato pulled Kei closer and ended the kiss, "See you tomorrow, Boss."

Chikato waved and walked away, brining Kei to his knees. Kei touched his lips, smiled and whispered, "Maybe I will have a happy ending."

"Ready, Kei?" Kaoru called from in the car.

"Yeah," Kei nodded, a bit traced.

Kei got into the car and started up the engine. Kaoru and Kyouya were in the back, kissing each other. Kaoru pulled back and looked up at Kyouya, "I know that you are good with math, so I was wondering."

"What?" Kyouya looked at Kaoru.

"Could you Calculate Our Love?"

_**The End**_

-

Author: I know that last line was kinda "LAME!", but I wanted it there because I never really explained why it was the title. Sorry it took so long to post, but it was so cute! I'm glad that Kei found love at the end too.

This was dedicated to my friend: Hotpocky. Because she was the only one who suggested an idea for my new yaoi!

I would also like to thank you readers! The ones that I had from the beginning of this and to the ones that just picked it up! And here are the original reviewers!:

Zetsuo- Omg, the first to review!

Draycos

Kitsune Cupcake

Michi-chi

Writingdaisy- Her story "Matching Sock" CUTE!!!

Ch3rrycol4- Strangely is not miss-spelt on my computer

Personlikething

The Only Sane One- I like the name

Layla Lawliet- one of the first reviewers

Sarcastic-Lullaby

oLIVEgREENcRAYON

niwa-k

Cole-Hyuuga

TobiLovesTatiFOREVERMUAHAHAHAHA- great comment

Sorry I don't have many descritions, but I love you all! I'm just in a rush and my fingers and cold and my school is starting up on Wednesday, and:

_**GO TO MY PROFILE TO SEE THE REQUIRMENTS TO ENTER AN IDEA FOR MY NEXT YAOI!!!!!!!**_


	9. message

Okay, now that this is over, READ THE REWRITTEN VERSION. It is much better. You can go see it from my profile. :D


End file.
